


Lois Lane interviews Robin the teen wonder

by rammbo



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Blow Jobs, Cowboys & Cowgirls, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Facials, First time anal, French Kissing, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Rimming, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-01-17 01:45:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12354867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rammbo/pseuds/rammbo
Summary: Lois Lane ace reporter of The Daily Planet finds out first hand why Robin is called the teen wonder during a interview.





	Lois Lane interviews Robin the teen wonder

Perry White the editor and chief of The Daily Planet called Lois Lane into his office to talk to her about a story he was giving her.

Yes chief what do you want ?.

Lois i want you to do a story about one member of the dynamic duo.

Chief The Dark Knight won't talk to me he refuses interviews by the dozen.

I know that Lois that why you will interviewing Robin the teen wonder.

He mite be just as hard to talk to as Batman is.

Maybe but if you use all your feminine charm you mite losen up his young tongue. Teenage boys will tell a very pretty girl anything she ask him. 

He mite refuse to talk to me chief.

No its all set I contacted the owner Bruce Wayne and he set it up with Batman. You too will meet at Mr. Waynes penthouse apartment in town in Metropolis this Saturday morning. Lois use every female trick you know to get him to talk.

I will do my best chief you can count on me.

I know you can do it Lois talk to you later.

Later that night in Lois Lane apartment 

Now what to wear so i can make the teen wonder losen his young tongue up. No that wont do nor that those clothes wont make a boy like Robin talk. Lets see maybe this outfit i haven't had on for a few years now. This blouse and skirt are a little tight and my bra and panties show too much. Guess i will have to wear no underwear under this outfit. This skirt is shorter than i remember.

The next saturday Lois arrived at Bruce Wayne's penthouse apartment she let her self in with a key code that was sent to her. She put

Will you look at this place i never seen anything like this before in my life. This living room is larger than my apartment. Well i better get ready for Robin before he gets here. I better unbutton my blouse some more and better check to my stocking are straight. 

While Lois was bent over Robin grazed at her tight little shapely backside. He spoke to her and scared her out of her mind.

Hello Ms. Lane how are you doing today.

ROBIN DONT SNEAK UP ON ME LIKE THAT I NEARLY PEED MYSELF !!!!. You could give a girl a heart attack like that.

Sorry about that Ms. Lane but i am trained to be quite when i go anywhere. It wouldn't do me any good if criminals knew i was around.

I guess you are correct Robin but i am hardly a criminal Robin.

Well in that outfit you could be arrested for stealing alot of hearts Ms. Lane.

AWWWWWWWW that's very sweet of you to say that Robin. Now let's start this interview right now, what's your real name.

I can't tell you that Ms. Lane.

Ok what about Batman what's his real name ?.

That's a secret Ms. Lane i can't tell you that either.

Call me Lois i feel like my mother whem you address me by my last name.

Well then your mother must be a very sexy lady like you are.

You keep up the flattery i am going to blush like a school girl. Were do you live at Robin ?.

Gotham City Lois.

Ok you got me with that question, how did you become Batman's partner ????.

Well my parents were killed and Batman took me in to help me with my loss of my family.

I see teen wonder is he tuff with you teen wonder ???.

He is so i don't make any mistakes that can cost me his or my life.

Are you two lovers ????.

No we both are heterosexual.

Come on teen wonder you have to tell me something for this interview.

I am giving you answers to your questions that doesn't put me or my partner in danger.

Lois got up from her seat and sat down on Robin's lap and put her arm around him. Robin got a better look at Lois's legs aa her skirt drew higher on her sexy thighs.

You don't mind me sitting on your lap do you do you teen wonder ????.

No i don't Lois not at all, you sure smell lovely and you are very pretty too.

Thank you and i bet you are a very handsome young boy.

I been told i am Lois.

Robin why are you kissing my neck ?.

Because you are a sexy woman and you are getting excited sitting on my lap.

I am not getting excited by sitting on your lap.

Well your nipples are so hard they are nearly poking out of your blouse. I must say you have a nice set of tits. Plus you have a very sexy body and i bet you drive all the guys crazy.

ROBIN GET YOUR HORNY HANDS OF MY BREAST YOU DIRTY LITTLE BOY !!!!. STOP THAT YOU ARE SQUEEZING THEM SO HARD !!!!

I know you will like this even better Lois.

ROBIN GET YOUR DIRTY FINGERS OUT OF MY PUSSY !!!!. OH GAWD YOU HAVE TO STOP IT ROBIN STOP FINGER FUCKING ME !!!!. HOW DID YOU LEARN TO DO THAT TO A WOMAN OH MY GAWD !!!!. STOP IT YOU ARE DRIVING ME CRAZY, STOP IT YOU ARE MAKING ME SO WET RIGHT NOW YOU HORNY BASTARD !!!!.

Stop this or should i stop th66666at Lois ????.

OH OH ROBIN YOU HAVE TO STOP FINGERING MY PUSSY, OH GAWD YOU HAVE ME SO WET !!!!. I NEVER BEEN FINGERD LIKE THIS BEFORE IN MY LIFE !!!!. I NEVER BEEN SO WET SO FAST IN MY ENTIRE LIFE OH GAWD OH YEAH OH FUCK ME !!!!. YOU ARE A SEX FIEND OH GOD THAT FEELS SO GOOD ROBIN !!!!. 

Do you want me to stop finger fucking your furry cunt Lois ????.

OH NO ROBIN NO KEEP FINGERING ME DON'T STOP TELL I CUM I NEED TO CUM SO BAD !!!!. NOW I KNOW WHY THEY CALL YOU THE TEEN WONDER NOW !!!!. YOU CAN MAKE ANY BITCH SO FUCKING WET IN NO TIME AT ALL !!!!. I AM CUMMING OH YEAH OH YEAH OH YEAH OH YEAH OH YEAH !!!!.

MMMMM you sure have a very tasty cunt and now kiss me your horny hot bitch MMMF MMMF MMMF MMMF !!!!. You are a very hot kisser and now to really finger fuck you with out my glove on. I need to see these hot tits of yours first RRRRRRRIIIIIIIPPPPPP. OH YEAH Lois your tits are so hot i am going to suck the hell out of them.

Robin you nasty boy ripping open my blouse we have to stop this i am too old for you. You are jailbait to a woman like me. OH GAWD YOU ARE FINGER FUCKING MY PUSSY AGAIN, OWWWWWW DON'T BITE MY NIPPLES SO HARD, KEEP SUCKING MY BREAST THOUGH !!!!. I NEVER BEEN SO HORNY IN MY LIFE, FASTER. FUCK MY HAIRY TWAT FASTER. GO FASTER YOU BASTARD FASTER !!!!. THIS DIRTY SLUT NEEDS YOUR YOUBG TEENAGE COCK SO BAD RIGHT NOW !!!!.

Your tits taste so fucking good i could suck on them for ever. I can't wait to fuck your sexy mouth and your sexy tits and your cunt will will be fucked for a good long time and your tight ass will be screwed like never before. Your cunt is so warm and so tight as hell and very wet too.

Robin i need to fuck you, i could go to jail for fucking a seventeen year old boy. But i don't care give me your young hard cock, my twat is so fucking horny.

Lois my horny bitch i wont tell anyone i fucked you besides if my uncle found out i screwed his girlfriend he be pissed at me.

I don't have a boyfriend Robin and its been a while since i been fucked.

You mean my uncle hasn't screwed your pretty brains out whats wrong with him.

I don't know who your uncle is Robin.

Oh yes you do he has a big red S on his chest.

Superman is your uncle ????.

Honorary uncle i cant believe it i am going to screw his hot bitch before he does.

ROBIN TAKE ME FUCK MY BRAINS OUT FUCK ME LIKE A DIRTY SLUT I NEED YOUR YOUNG COCK SO BAD. I NEED TO BE FUCKED LIKE A BITCH !!!!.

Thats what a certain Amazon Princess said right before i screwed her brains out, she was so weak i had to carry her back to her bed since she was unable to walk.

OH MY GAWD YOU FUCKED WONDER WOMAN ???? !!!!.

Sure did and a few older woman, Wonder Woman gave me my nickname teen wonder because of my giant cock.

I AM CUMMING AGAIN OH YEAH OH YEAH OH YEAH OH YEAH OH YEAH OH YEAH !!!!. OK OK YOU CAN FUCK ME BUT HOW BIG CAN A BOY YOUR AGE DICK CAN BE !!!!.

Get on your knees and take my cock out of my shorts, thats it go for it.

Lets see how big you really are teen wonder, OH MY GAWD HOW DO YOU KEEP THAT GIGANTIC DICK OF YOURS INSIDE THESE TINY SHORT GREEN SHORTS !!!!. You should be called Superman woth a dick that big and its so thick too.

OH FUCK YEAH SUCK MY BALLS LIKE YHE HORNY BITCH YOU ARE, YOUR MOUTH FEELS FANTASTIC ON MY BALLS !!!!. Let me see you rub that furry cunt of yours, thats it rub the hell out of it. 

Its been awhile since i sucked on a pair of teenage balls and none this size before.They taste so yummy and i swear your dick is getting bigger every second.

OH YEAH YOU SEXY BITCH SO MY COCK LIKE THE SUPER HORNY BITCH YOU ARE !!!!. You are a great cock sucker i want to see you swallow my entire cock. Thats it go deeper on my shaft go deeper, thats it make your self cum.

I never suck on a dick so long and so thick before. I have to say your young dick taste so good. Now back to sucking thee biggest dick i ever had.

That's it suck the fuck out of my cock you horny hot bitch, suck me faster go faster Lois. FUCK I AM CUMMING UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH !!!!. DRINK ALL MY CUM ALL THE WAY DOWN YOU FUCKING HOT BITCH !!!!. MY COCK LOOKS RIGHT AT HOME IN YOUR SEXY MOUTH !!!!.

FUCK ME YOU NEARLY BROKE MY JAW WHEN YOU CAME DOWN MY THROAT !!!!. You fucking rammed another few inches down my throat i was gagging like hell.

Get up here you sexy bitch MMMF MMMF MMMF MMMF MMMF RRRRRRRRIIIIIIIPPPPPP !!!!. 

OH FUCK YOU RIPPED MY SKIRT OFF I AM FUCKING NAKED NOW !!!!.

Lest you got a coat to wear to go home in.

HEY WERE ARE YOU TAKING ME ROBIN ???..

To the master bedroom so i can screw your pretty brains out after i give your cunt a good licking. Here we are get on your hands and knees so i can lick you like the hot bitch you are.

That tongue of yours feels so good on my lips lick me faster. Oh yeah you sure know how to lick a girl just right, HEY YOU NAUGHTY BOY WHAT ARE YOU DOING PUTTING A FINGER UP MY BUTTHOLE.

I guess i should do this also to you Lois i am sure you will like it.

ROBIN OH MY GAWD YOU ARE SO NASTY NO ONES EVER LICKED MY BUTTHOLE BEFORE, FUCK ME YOU WILL MAKE ME LOSE MY MIND !!!!. I never been used like this way before you can drive any girl crazy with dirty lust. SPANK OWWWW SPANK OWWWW SPANK OWWWW SPANK OWWWW !!!!.

Very tight and sexy ass you have there you sexy bitch now come and sit on my face. That's it plant that hairy cunt of yours right down on my face.

I am going to ride your face better than any bitch has before. FUCK ME WHAT A TOUNGE YOU HAVE YOU. HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING FINGERING MY ASSHOLE AGAIN YOU SEX FIEND !!!!. FUCK ME YOUR BITING MY CLIT SO HARD HARDER BITE IT HARDER !!!!!. FUCK ME I AM SO WET RIGHT NOW DON'T STOP EATING ME YOU HORNY BASTARD !!!!. YOU ARE EATING ME OUT SO FUCKING GOOD,DON'T FUCKING STOP THIS HORNY BITCH NEEDS TO CUM !!!! FUCK I AM CUMMING OH YEAH OH YEAH OH YEAH OH YEAH OH YEAH !!!!. I could eat you out everyday and never get tired of your sweet cum. Now get on your back and spread your legs because i am going to fuck you like the horny slut you are. Damm Lois your cunt is so fucking tight you must of been screwing guys with pencil dicks. Now to slide my entire cock in your hot cunt. Oh you are so wet and so hot and so soft. OH GOD ROBIN I NEVER BEEN STRETCHED SO FAR BEFORE, GIVE IT ALL TO ME I NEED YOUR ENTIRE BATPOLE IN MY HORNY PUSSY !!!!. FUCK ME ROBIN FUCK ME FUCK ME I AM YOUR FUCKING SLUT FOR NOW ON !!!!. THATS IT RAMM THE HELL OUT ME I LOVE YOUR GIANT BATPOLE !!!!. FUCK I AM CUMMING AGAIN OH YEAH OH YEAH OH YEAH OH YEAH OH YEAH OH YEAH !!!!. NOW ITS YOUR TURN TO FUCK MY DICK YOU TIGHT ASS BITCH, SO RIDE ME YOU COCK LOVING WHORE !!!!. THATS IT RIDE ME FASTER YOU SEXY BITCH. YOUR CUNT IS GETTING EVEN TIGHTER ON MY COCK !!!!. RIDE ME BITCH SPANK OWWWWWW SPANK OWWWWWW SPANK OWWWWWW SPANK OWWWWWW !!!!. SPANK ME HARDER YOU DIRTY TEENAGE MOTHER FUCKER BEAT MY ASS BLACK AND BLUE WHACK OWWWWWW WHACK OWWWWWW WHACK OWWWWWW WHACK OWWWWWW WHACK OWWWWWW !!!!!. OH MY ASS IS ON FIRE I LOVE THE PAIN SO MUCH !!!!. I NEED YOUR BIG DICK EVERYDAY PLEASE FUCK ME EVERYDAY WITH IT, I AM YOUR WHORE FOR LIFE NOW !!!!. You are fucking my cock so good you nasty hot bitch and i need your tittys again. So i can suck the hell out of them.

OH ROBIN I LOVE YOUR GIANT YOUNG DICK IN MY HORNY WET PUSSY,, KEEP SUCKING ON MY TITTYS JUST LIKE THAT !!!!. OH YOU NASTY BOY STICKING YOUR FINGER UP MY ASSHOLE !!!!. NO ONES EVER. DID THAT TO ME BEFORE, YOU ARE DRIVING ME CRAZY !!!!.

You sure are one tight ass bitch i would thought some guy would of fucked that sweet ass of yours. I will very happy to be the first to screw your tight little ass. FUCK I AM CUMMING UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH !!!!.

Lets not stop fucking my young stud i need to be fucked by you, fuck this whore fast and hard. I need to fucked like a bitch in heat, take me like a fucking bitch. I will get on my hands and knees and slam your teenage cock into me. YES PULL MY HAIR HARDER SLAM COCK OF YOUR INTO ME !!!!. 

I am going to fuck the hell out of you now my sexy tight ass whore. Your snatch is really clamping down on my shaft. You are so wet right now i love fucking you older bitches.

I AM CUMMING OH YES OH YES OH YES OH YES OH YES OH YES OH YES OH YES !!!!.MY GAWD I NEVER BEEN FUCKED SO HARD IN MY LIFE, I AM SO SWEATY AND I CAN'T MOVE A DAMM MUSCLE !!!!  
HELL EVEN MY ASSHOLE IS FUCKING HURTING LIKE HELL !!!!.

Thats because i am fucking your cute little asshole with my hard cock. I can't believe how tight you are i think you are tighter than Wonder Woman when i fucked her asshole. I love taking your sweet anal cherry.

OH GAWD ROBIN YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO ME IT'S AGAINST MY RELIGION OWWWWWWWWWW YOU ARE RIPPING ME A NEW ASSHOLE YOU FUCKING TEENAGE BASTARD !!!!. FUCK I THINK YOUR COCK IS IN MY THROAT RIGHT NOW, OH FUCK HOW THAT AMAZON RUG MUNCHER TAKE IT WITHOUT SCREAMING HER FUCKING HEAD OFF !!!!.

Oh she did but i kept fucking her asshole tell i loaded it up with my bat cum. Now to fuck you with evem long strokes. Oh yes my balls are slapping the hell oit of your snatch, your asshole is the best i ever fucked before. I know you love being sodomized do you my sexy bitch.

OH ROBIN I NEVER FELT ANYTHING LIKE THIS BEFORE IN MY LIFE !!!!. GAWD NOW I KNOW WHAT IT MEANS TO HAVE THE SHIT FUCKED OUT OF YOU !!!!. FUCK ME I AM CUMMING AGAIN OH YES OH YES OH YES OH YES OH YES OH YES !!!!. 

HERE I CUM YOU SEXY WHORE UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH !!!!. You are one very hot fuck Lois.

I am so tired right now i can't even stand i need to rest for a few minutes.

Lay on the couch Lois thats it you sure have a nice ass there Ms. Lois Lane.

Thank you Robin you know you fucked me so hard even my asshole hurts.

Well thats because i am putting my cock up your tight asshole right this minute. 

NO ROBIN NO I CAN'T TAKE YOUR DICK UP MY ASSHOLE OH FUCK YOU DIRTY BASTARD THAT HURTS LIKE HELL !!!!. I BET THAT AMAZON COULD TAKE YOUR FUCKING DICK UP HER ASSHOLE WITH EASE !!!!.

No she passed out when i buttfucked her and she screamed like hell.

OH YOU MOTHER FUCKER YOU ARE A SEX FIEND. OWWWWWWWWWWW YOU ARE TO BIG FOR MY ASS !!!!!. OH PLEASE STOP FUCKING MY ASSHOLE I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE OH ROBIN STOP FUCKING ME !!!!.

Oh nothing better than popping a anal cherry oh yes i could fuck your sweet ass everyday. Your ass was made to be fucked and i will fuck it .

OH MY GAWD YOU ARE FUCKING ME SO FAST AND SO. HARD I NEVER BEEN FUCKED LIKE THIS BEFORE IN MY LIFE !!!!. ROBIN I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE YOU ARE A ANIMAL YOU FUCKED MY BRAINS OUT !!!!.

I love fucking a hot bitches asshole and popping her anal cherry is so good. Your ass was made to be fucked. Nowto fuck it rven faster and harder.

ROBIN I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE YOUR YOUNG DICK IS TO MUCH FOR ME OH PLEASE STOP FUCKING MY ASSHOLE !!!!. OH FUCK O AM CUMMING FROM BEING BUTT FUCKED LIKE A DIRTY FUCKING WHORE OH YES OH YES OH YES OH YES OH YES OH YES !!!!.


End file.
